Granules reactors, or pellet reactors according to the terminology consolidated in the related field, are known in the prior art, which precisely use granules referred to as pellets which comprise a bed of material having catalyst properties for chemical oxidation reactions normally occurring in a catalytic converter.
In particular, such pellet reactors are used in industrial plants for treating industrial gases before they are released into the atmosphere.
Even more in particular, said pellet reactors are used for treating industrial gases (often combustion gases) rich in polluting agents, such as NOx, volatile organic compounds (VOCs), carbon monoxide (CO), unburned hydrocarbons and similar pollutants. The efficiency of such pellet reactors is very high from the point of view of the chemical reduction of pollutants, however they have the drawback, still unsolved, that they tend to become clogged quickly due to the particulate, i.e. powders, present in the gas itself and which tend to accumulate on the pellets and between one granule and the other.
Therefore, at present, pellet reactors are not extensively used because their efficiency is impaired and quickly declines due to clogging of the reactor itself due to the powders/particulate present in the gas.